Dangan Ronpa: Despair Domination
by Sushii-Sushii
Summary: *Major spoilers from both games* The survivors of Dangan Ronpa 1 and 2 come together to save those who had fallen in a deep coma in SDR2. But in order to save them they must once again participate in the game of Mutual Killing. Will they survive, or die by the hand's of the new mastermind?
1. Choose your Protagonist

**Ahh snow days. Such a bittersweet day. You get to sleep in and enjoy the snow...but at the expense of adding another day to the end of the school year ;-;**

**ANYWAY-**

So I thought of a really good idea for a dangan ronpa story-but I need your help. Since I will be writing this story in 1st person point of view I'd like you guys to decided which lucky character gets to be the protagonist. Please take notice that this WILL affect the deaths of certain characters and other stuff.

1) Makoto Naegi

2) Kyouko Kirigiri

3) Byakuya Togami

4) Aoi Asahina

5) Touko Fukawa

6) Yasuhiro Hagakure

7) Hajime Hinata

8) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

9) Sonia Nevermind

10) Kazuichi Souda

11) Akane Owari

Choose wisely ;)


	2. Prologue: Part 1

The votes are in! And the lucky winner is...**Makoto Naegi**! To be honest I'm a little shocked. I didn't think he would win. But any who, before you start reading I need to address a few things:

1) As I've stated in the story's summary there will be spoilers in this story from both games.

2) I will be addressing the character's by there last name.

3) Genocider Jill will be referred to as Genocider Shou

4) Words that are written in _italics _will be Naegi's thoughts. Words written in [[brackets]] are the soundtrack to the story (which I do not own!).

5) This story takes place about a year after Dangan Ronpa 2. So Naegi and his group are like 19 while Hinata and his group are 18

Did I miss anything? No? Alright, now that that's out of the way lets get this show on the road!

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy. The super prestigious school that once gathered students of high caliber. The academy that fostered their student's hope and groomed them to be the best of the best. It was said that graduating guaranteed success in life. However...

That all changed after the **World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident **occurred.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Makoto Naegi. I'm also known as the Super High-School Level Hope-or well, I was. I don't think I can use that title anymore since I'm out of High School now. I was once a student of Hope's Peak Academy, not too long ago. But now, I work for Future Foundations. Besides graduating high school I'm more or less the same. The same optimistic kid that walked into Hope's Peak just a few years ago.

...

...

...

**-DanganRonpa: Despair Domination-**

**-Prologue A Rigorous Reunion: (ab)normal days-**

...

...

...

**-Time: Daytime-Location: Break Room-**

[[Beautiful Days Piano Arrange]]

"Royal Flush! I win again!" chanted Asahina.

Throwing his cards to the ground Hagakure snapped "What?! No way-you must've cheated!"

"Cheated? I didn't cheat!...You're just really bad at poker, yeah that's it!"

"No! My instincts are telling me that you probably hid those cards up your sleeve!"

"And I thought your fortune-telling was bad, but your instincts are just as crazy!"

"Guys its just a game," I sighed as I placed my hand of cards down on the table "Besides, does it really matter who won?"

Just before their argument could escalate, the door then opens. Togami walks in with an annoyed look on his face along with Fukawa.

"And just what are you guys doing?" Togami asked "Could you be any louder?"

"Y-yeah! You're giving me a headache!" Fukawa said.

"We were playing Poker until Asahina cheated," Hagakure answered.

"I-I did no cheat!" Asahina repeated.

Those two sure can be competitive.

"Oh hey Togami, Fukawa. Are you guys on break too?" I asked.

"Is that any of your business?" he asked. I sighed at his reply.

_After all the years I've known him hes still the same. Though its not really a bad thing anymore. I've gotten used to it already._

"Tell me, Naegi. Have you seen Kirigiri today?" Togami asks as he crosses his arms.

"Not yet," speaking of Kirigiri I wonder where she is.

"Tch," Togami murmured.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Asahina asked.

"If you must know I'm in a bit of a rush," Togami began.

_A rush?_

"Huh? What for?" Hagakure asked as he scratched his head.

"If you bring Kirigiri here, then I'll tell you."

_Why does he want Kirigiri here so badly? I mean, I wish she was here too but what does Togami need from her?_

"Here, I'll call-"

"I-I'll call her!" I interrupted Asahina. I felt my heart pounding at my sudden reaction. Quickly reaching into my pocket I pull out my phone and dial Kirigiri's number.

_...ring..._

_...ring..._

_...ring..._

"...Naegi?" Kirigiri answered.

"K-kirigiri!"

"Whats wrong? You sound nervous." she replied.

_Sharp as always, too sharp._

"Hey Naegi, you okay? You're face is abit reddish." Hagakure stated.

"I'm fine!" I shouted "Uhm-where are you?"

"I'm upstairs in the Simulation Room," she stated.

_The Simulation Room, that's where...**the others** are at._

"Oh, are you busy?-"

"Naegi," Togami spoke in a don't-keep-me-waiting tone.

"I mean, can you come downstairs to the break room?" I asked.

"...I suppose so. I'll be down there." Immediately the call ended after that.

"She said she'll be down here in a minuet," I told the guys.

"Uhm...T-Togami," Fukawa began "About that-"

"It can wait till Kirigiri gets here," Togami interrupted.

"S-sorry," she apologized. Soon after a minuet or two Kirigiri arrived.

"I'm here," she said.

"Alright, now that everybody is here I have **important news** to share to you," Togami began.

[[Music Halts]]

"I'm assuming this is why you called me down here?" Kirigiri asked.

"Correct. Now listen, because I won't repeat myself," Togami paused for a moment.

_I wonder what he wants to tell us._

[[All All Apologies]]

"...I'm leaving Future Foundations."

_What?!_

Everyone's reaction was the same, but Fukawa took it the worst.

"What?!" Asahina gasped.

"Y-you're l-leaving?!" Fukawa stuttered "B-but...I thought-I t-though..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. Fukawa immediately fell to her knees in disbelief.

Was he really leaving?-No, Togami would never lie about something so serious.

"I no longer see any point in working for this place. Despair has slowly disappeared as you all have noticed. Since the Jabberwock-Simulation incident, no sightings of Monokuma have been recorded. The world is becoming stable once again. Therefore, I believe its time for the Togami Group to rise up to the ranks again."

"I see..." Kirigiri said.

"Hey! Just because that sadistic bear hasn't shown his face doesn't mean the despair has disappeared completely!" Hagakure yelled.

I didn't want to believe what he was saying.

_It is true that the world is becoming stable again...but still. We've grown into a family after these past years. All of the experiences we've went through, the bonds we've made with one another. How could he say that so casually?_

"...I understand your reason for leaving. But do you really have to leave? I mean we still have to find a cure for Komaeda and the others-" I was then interrupted by Togami.

"That is no longer my concern. Besides, its been nearly a year since that incident. Do you really think you can find a cure?"

"We can if we try! I know we can save them."

"Have you learned nothing about the value a human life?" Kirigiri asked him.

"I'm just being realistic here," Togami sighed "Did you guys really think we'd stay like this forever? Unlike you commoners, I don't plan on working for someone else for the rest of my life. I am Byakuya Togami, heir to the Togami Group."

"Just when I was beginning to think you actually cared. You, you jerk!" Asahina shouted as she began to tear up.

"Call me what you want, but I'm leaving no matter what."

An unsettling moment of silence passed. As we all looked at Togami in disbelief he uncrossed his arms and adjusted his glasses.

He then sighed "...As I said that day we left Hope's Peak Academy. If you ever need help, come talk to me...Goodbye." Watching Togami turn his back he begins to make his way out of the room.

"T-Togami..." Fukawa cried "Togami! Wait! D-don't leave!" Without warning Fukawa forced herself up and stumbled her way to out of the room following Togami.

And just like that. Togami was gone.

"I...I can't believe he just left..."Asahina whispered.

"Yeah...He may have been a jerk, but he wasn't that bad overall," Hagakure agreed.

"I'm sad too but... We should support his decision, as his friends. After all, Togami has been waiting his whole life to become head of the Togami Group. We should be happy for him."

"Your optimism never ceases to amaze me," Kirigiri spoke with a smirk on her face.

"...Your right...Yeah...Yeah! We can't be selfish-I got it! Lets throw him a surprise party!" Asahina said.

[[Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]]

"Yeah! I'll even give him a rare good luck charm I bough for 50,000 yen off a friend of mine." Hagakure said.

"You spent 50,000 yen on a charm?!" Asahina asked in shock.

"Yeah, its a rare four-leaf clover. They're considered good luck in America."

"That's crazy!" Asahina sighed.

"That's not the only thing it can do! Four-Leaf Clovers also protect you from these small creatures called leprechauns."

"Lepre-what?"

"They're animals disguised as midgets that dress in green and try to steal your money."

"No way!" Asahina gasped in disbelief.

_I'll admit. With Togami gone, things aren't going to be the same. But that doesn't mean we won't be friends anymore. I'm sure we'll see him pretty soon...__I just hope Fukawa is okay. She just ran after him with tears streaming down her face. Poor girl._

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate.

_I got a text...unknown name? Must be one of those chain mails or gimmicks._

As I opened the text my eyes widened in shock as I reached the end of the text.

[[Music Halts]]

"Whats wrong?" Kirigiri asked, as she noticed my expression.

"This text..." I began.

Then, Kirigiri's phone went off, and then Asahina's phone.

Asahina's mouth dropped as she read the message "What the-?!"

"Who could've sent this," Kirigiri wondered. Then lastly, Hagakure got the message.

"This is some freaky stuff happening!" Hagakure gasped.

[[Despair Syndrome]]

"If you want to find a cure for your comatose friends, board the Kuuki-Kuma Plane at 6:00 am tomorrow and travel to Novoselic." I read from the text.

_Kuuki-Kuma? What kind of name is that?_

"Novoselic. If I'm not mistaken, that is Sonia Nevermind's home country," Kirigiri stated.

_Whoever sent this text must be serious. I can't be a coincidence that all of us got the text. No, its too convenient._

"Isn't Sonia still here in Japan?" Asahina asked.

"Yeah! Maybe if we ask her she might know something about this!" Hagakure said.

"Kirigiri, you were in the Simulation Room earlier. Was Sonia there?"

"Yes she was. She was with Hinata and the others."

"Then lets go."

"Right!" Hagakure said as he left the room.

"Lets go!" Asahina spoke as she followed him. Glancing Kirigiri I ask her if she is ready. She nods her head and we both head out.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. I know its not that exciting right now but don't worry it'll get better.

Soo, review...please? Let me know what you think of it or if you have any ideas for the story :D


	3. Prologue: Part 2

**-Time: Daytime-Location: Future Foundations (7th floor)-**

[[Despair Syndrome]]

"Hey Kirigiri," I began.

"What is it?"

"This message...Don't you find it suspicious? I mean, Kuuki-Kuma Plane? What kind of airline is that?"

"I understand your concern, but lets save this discussion for later."

"Uhm, okay."

_Something must be on her mind. Guess I'll have to wait._

As we made our way to the Simulation Room, I could feel this heavy tension weighting down on us. Was I the only one who felt this?

"Hey aren't we forgetting someone?" Asahina asked.

"Oh yeah, Fukawa!" Hagakure answered.

"That's right, she went after Togami. I hope she is doing alright," I added on.

"I don't understand how someone could be that infatuated with Togami," Hagakure muttered as he scratched his head in confusion "I mean after all the times she has gotten rejected you'd think she would've caught on."

"I'm going to head downstairs and get Fukawa, you guys go on." Asahina then ran downstairs. Leaving only Hagakure, Kirigiri and I left.

"I wonder if she got the text message too," I wondered.

"We can worry about that later, lets get to the Simulation Room." said Kirigiri.

"Right."

_Shes really concerned about this message. But its not only her, I feel the same way too. Something about this feels...familiar? I can't exactly pinpoint a word to describe it._

"Hey Naegi," Hagakure whispered after Kirigiri was out of hearing distance.

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound far-fetched but...You don't think **that bear** is behind this do you?"

"Eh?!-N-no way! Hes gone remember."

_He is gone right?...Right?_

There was something in my gut telling me that there was more to it...Maybe I'm overthinking it.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for bringing it up man."

"Its okay, lets just head to the Simulation Room."

"Yeah."

**-Time: Daytime-Location: Simulation Room-**

"Hey, there in the simulation again." Hagakure noticed as he walked up to one of the pods that had their bodies.

"Kirigiri, what are you doing?" I asked as she walked up to one of the tables in the room "Hey wait! You can't just go through someones phone!"

"It appears that they all got a text," Kirigiri stated.

"Hey man that's not cool! You gotta respect their privacy," Hagakure added on.

"Don't worry, I didn't open the text. Besides their phones are locked."

_If she really wanted to she could probably unlock all of them right now._

"Naegi, could you wake them up?" Kirigiri asked.

I had a feeling she would ask me "Okay."

[[Music Halts]]

Jumping into one of the extra pods, I feel my body become heavy and tired. And immediately afterwards...

...

...

...I found myself at Jabberwock Park.

[[Beautiful Ruin]]

I got here quicker than I expected. Usually it takes me about ten minuets to for my body to adjust to the simulation.

_Right. Now I got to find Sonia and the others. Where could they be?_

Since I was already at the beach I checked the area first before heading into the island. Besides finding crabs and seashells, I found no sign of anyone here.

"Wow its hot..." Even though this was all a simulation I could feel the sun beating down on me as if it was in the middle of summer. Taking off my sweatshirt I toss it over my shoulder and continue my search.

_Guess I should try their cabins next._

**-Time: Daytime-Location-Cabins-**

"Hinata! Are you there?" I called out as I knocked on the door to his cabin.

No answer. Maybe I should try the others? Can't hurt to try...

...No luck there either.

_If only Usami was still around. She could've made things a lot easier...This island is so huge, it'll take me at least two hours to search every corner._

"Hey-"

"Ahh!" Suddenly I lost my balance and fell "K-Kirigiri!"

"You were taking too much time, so I came to help."

"Don't scare me like that," I said as I dusted the sand off my clothes.

"Sorry, but we shouldn't waste too much time. Have you found anybody yet?"

"No not yet. I started at the beach, then I came here to their cabins. But none of them seem to be here."

"Hmm...follow me,"

"You know where they are?!" I gasped.

"I might...though its only a hunch."

"Good enough for me. Lets get going!"

**-Time: Daytime-Locaion: Hotel (Restaurant)-**

As we walked up the stairs I could hear munching and chewing. Whoever it was sounded like they were starving.

"Looks like I was right," Kirigiri said with an amused look on her face.

There Owari was stuffing her face with food like there was no tomorrow "-Narrre! Kyoyumssh!"

Sounds like shes trying to say our names "Owari...You should probably finish what you're chewing first," I told her.

After a few seconds, she digested her food and let out a sigh of relief "Haha, sorry about that! Whats up guys?"

"We need you guys to come back to the outside world," Kirigiri told her.

"Huh? Well alright, did something happen?"

"Sort of. We're not quite sure yet," I replied "Do you know where the others are?"

"Well Kuzuryuu is over at the beach house. Sonia and Souda are at the Market and Hinata...uhh, I forget where he wandered off to."

_I wonder if Alter Ego might know..Hmm..._

"I see. We'll have to split up. Naegi, you go get Kuzuryuu-"

"I got it!" I shouted "I think I might know where Hinata might be!"

"Are you sure? I don't want you roaming around for another half an hour," Kirigiri said.

"I'm sure...though its only a hunch," I replied. Repeating what Kirigiri said earlier.

"How interesting," she replied with a smirk "...Lets meet back at the second island once we find everyone." Kirigiri said.

"Right! I'll go get Souda and Sonia!" Owari said before she took off.

"Well Naegi, lets go."

I agreed with Kirigiri "Right".

**-Time: Daytime-Location: Hope's Peak Academy (simulated version)-**

[[Beautiful Dead]]

When I entered the building I felt nostalgia rush in my mind. Filled with memories from the past and the bonds I've shared with my classmates.

_Maizono, Kuwata...everyone. _

It was a bittersweet feeling.

_I have to focus!-Where was Alter Ego again?...Oh right, the yellow classroom on the first floor._

As I head to the classroom I search every room I pass by incase Hinata might be there. The other classrooms, the cafeteria, the dorms, the gymnasium.

_This feels all to familiar..._

I missed everyone dearly. Maizono's kindness. Kuwata's determination to change. Fujisaki's wisdom. Oowada's ability to speak his mind. Ishimaru's righteousness. Yamada's passion of art. Celes's poker face. Oogami's strength...Even Ikusaba. Even though she was a mole for Enoshima she didn't deserve to die.

_Nobody...Nobody deserves to die-_

"Ouch!-Huh?" Rubbing my head, I realize that I had bumped into a door.

_Looks like I'm already here._

Opening the door I see Alter Ego and Hinata having a conversation.

"-Yeah, she was amazing."

"I bet she was," The Fujisaki look-a-like said.

"Ah-! Sorry, am I interrupting something?" I asked.

"...Naegi." Hinata said.

Alter Ego smiled "Oh Naegi! Long time no see. No you're not interrupting, come in."

"What up?" Hinata asks.

"Hinata, we need you guys to come to the outside world."

"Why, did something happen?"

"We think we might have found a cure for Komaeda and the others."

Hinata's mouth dropped "What?!"

"We're not sure yet though. The information we got said it was in Novoselic."

"Novoselic? I think that's Sonia's home country."

"Yeah. We wanted to ask Sonia more about it since she is more familiar with the place then we are."

"Well lets get going! I bet the others will be thrilled when they hear this!"

I nodded my head in agreement. As happy as I was to see Hinata excited I didn't want him to worked up over this. After all, theres no solid proof that this "cure" actually exists.

"By the way Naegi..."

"What is it?" I asked. He looked troubled by something.

"...Nevermind. Its nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, lets get going. The faster we find a cure the better."

_If he says nothing is wrong than I guess I should trust him. _

"See you later Alter Ego," Hinata says.

"Bye guys!" Alter Ego replies in a cheerful tone "Come back soon!"

"We will. I promise," I say.

**-Time: Daytime-Location: ?-**

[[Shiki OST- Pendulum]]

Downloading...

...

...15%...30%

...45%...

...60%...75%...

...100%

Download Complete...

"Rise n' shine!~" He chanted as he picked up his precious creation "Did you have a nice nap?"

No response.

"Awe. Shhh. Its okay, Papa is here for you." Stroking the andriods black and white fur he began to hum a tune.

"Papa brought a new friend for you to play with Monokuma. Can you guess her name?~"

Again. No response.

"I'll give you a hint! Her name starts with a K!~"

Silence. The android was as still as a corpse.

"Awe, you must be cranky from your nap. That's okay, let me introduce you to her. She is a really nice girl with lots of hope."

As he opened the door, the girls eyes opened wide. Full of fear. With her lips sealed and her body confined to a chair all she can do it cry.

"Say hi to the nice girl Monokuma."

Its almost time...

He could feel his skin tingling in excitement.

His teeth were grinding in anticipation.

Despair.

Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair. Despair.

"Don't worry Junko. I'll clean up the mess you left. After all, that's what good papas do...Upupupu-KYhAhAhAhAhAhAhA!~"

* * *

**Since my town got snowed I got another snow day, which means you guys get to read this chapter early!**

**What a cliffhanger.** **Yeah I know, I hate them too. Anyways, sorry if this is short. I'll do my best to make these chapters longer in the future.**

**Anyways on another note. Yeah I was surprised that Naegi was chosen. When I first thought of the idea for this story I didn't think anyone would want to have Naegi as a Protagonist again...until I saw how many votes he got lol. I honestly was planning on having him killed if he didn't become the protagonist.-Oh geez, I'm making it sound like I hate him. Just so everybody knows I don't hate Naegi, he is actually one of my favorite characters (one of them).**

**Captain Pancakes: Yeah I can see everybody wants Naegi to live. I'm glad he is the protagonist now haha. Glad you find the story interesting so far!**

**Kimagurakihara: I did? Hmm, looks like I'll have to do my research again (not that their age matters right?). Thanks for letting me know!**

**Guest (whoever wrote this): Hopefully I'll have everyone at Novoselic in a chapter or two. Thanks for the review!**

**Raphmaster14: Thanks! I'm glad you said that, I was worried that I wasn't keeping them in character. The character I'm having trouble with the most is Hinata so far.**

**MidnightMoonKid: We'll see what happens. Will Kuzuryuu survive to see Pekoyama again? Gee I wonder (no seriously, I haven't even planned the murders yet). Thanks for the review!**

**PaloozaChu: He'll come back. They always come back ;) haha**

**ShiranaiAstune: Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner, lol.**

**So let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. Was it good? Despairingly good?...Okay I'll stop with the bad jokes. Bye!**


End file.
